Phil the family man
by tew592
Summary: Sequel to a One Night Stand
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I want to make it clear that I neither was born in a drum circle in Woodstock, New York back in 1969, nor do I own Phil of the Future. I do not own any characters unless I say so. I do own the characters Billy Phillip Diffy and Willy Phillip Diffy.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to A One Night Stand. The first chapter is starting right where A One Night Stand left off. Then I will skip a couple years. So with that, let's begin with Phil the Family Man.

Phil the Family Man Chapter 1

Phil'sP.O.V.:

Me and Keely were setting up for the babies' room. I am still very shocked that she got pregnant; I guess that's what we get for my not wearing a condom.

I am more surprised - no, wait- scared to death that it's twins. One baby is hard enough, but two? That's a nightmare! Don't get me wrong. I am very excited about becoming a father, but I don't know if I can handle TWO babies. I am only 17 and still in high school. We had to use my college fund money for the babies'stuff; at least it was not all of it. Plus, I don't even know how to change a diaper. What if my kids hate me? Or I do something wrong and they get hurt, like drop them? I do have butterfingers, especially when I am nervous.

We just got done setting up the crib when Keely told me her waterbroke.

"Oh My Gosh! OK Let's Get Into The Car - You Will Drive ... No-Wait. I- Will Drive And You Will Call Everyone And Let Them Know I blurted out without even taking a breath.

I put the carseats in the back of the car and I drove off - forgetting Keely. I was almost to the hospital when I noticed she was not in the car. I was speeding so fast I got pulled over. I told the cop my situation and he let it slide this time. When I got home, Keely was not mad; she just said it would be a funny story to tell the boys.

"Phil, I want you to promise me that you will be by my side the whole time," Keely insisted.

"I promise, but why wouldn't I be by your side?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. If you're hungry and go to the cafeteria to get some food ..."

"I won't leave you, I promise, but if I faint, I haveno control over it."

The twinswere born on 5/8/2121 (Mother'sDay) at 4:21 A.M. We decided to name them Billy Phillip Diffy and Willy Phillip Diffy.

Billy was 6 lbs. 10 oz., and 22 inches long. He haa Keely's blond hair, her chin and her mouth. He has my eyes, my nose and my lips. As far as the ears, we agreed they sharedbothof our ears together.

The only difference with Willy. He weighed 6 lbs. and 13 oz. and he had a birthmark behind hia left ear. That we were happy about. This way we can tell them apart. I still think we are going to sew their names onto their clothes for may be the first three years of their lives.

End of Chapter 1

I hope you like this chapter. I want to thank CraftyNotepad for editing my stories and being my first reviewer.


	2. Chapter 2 Double Trouble

Phil the Family Man

Ihope you enjoyed Chapter1. Chapter 2 isfocusing on Phil and Keely learning and adjusting to thelife as parents.

Chapter 2

Phil'sPOV

"It's your turn," Keely said half asleep.

"Fine, but you are changing them," I told Keely.

Me and Keely takes turn each morning; one changes the twins while the other gets their bottles ready. And, depending on the time, one stays up with them. I can't believe that they are already 9 months old.

I turned down the baby monitor. It was 4:30 in the morning. I walked into the kitchen andI opened up the fridge.

"Good morning, Master Phil. I see that the twins are up extra early today. I can tell you will be in for a treat," said our smart house, Jeff.

Keely was surprised that we had one of only fifty smart houses in the world. When her mom found out that we are from the future she made us a savings account. Then when she got remarried, she made it so all Teslow-Hackett(yes, it is Vice-Principal Hackett. Yes, he knows to that my family is from the future. When he found out all the gadgets we had he was sorry for trying to report us to the alien hot line number.) family could add to it. Before she died the first smart house was made, so she changed the saving account to go to a smart house. We did not know about it until we got our marriage license signed by Mayor Teslow-Hackett. It was the mayor who told us about it.

"I sure hope not," I told Jeff. "Can you look up what the time travel traffic is like for today? Keels's mom has not stop bugging us to come and visit. She said pictures are not the same as the real thing. Oh, and another thing, go ahead and turn on the moving floor, but turn on the weight limit."

"Yes, Sir."

I love being a dad. It's the greatest thing. I just wish I was not in highschool still. I am still scared I will do something wrong, but not as much as I was before they were born. I think we are doing at great job without any parenting classes. Me and Keely decided that we couldn't afford it. But my parents agreed to help us- man that was fun, not.

** *Flashback* * *

"Ok. Phil, Keely? Pay close attention on how to change a diaper. Step 1. Lay the baby down. Step 2. Take off the pants Step 3. Remove the stripes for the diaper. Step 4 If it'spoppy you need to use wipes and throw it away. Step 5 Put on a new diaper and apply baby powder too," said my mom.

"Now each of you will take turns putting a diaper on the twins," said my dad.

I was doing what they told me when my mom yelled, "You did not throw away the diaper. Phil, you lose a point."

"I AM NOT GOING TO THROW AWAY A PERFECTLY GOOD DIAPER. THIS WHOLE CLASS IS STUPID! WE ALREADY KNOW HOW TO CHANGE A DIAPER. WE ASKED HOW TO BE GOOD PARENTS - NOT HOW TO CHANGE A DIAPER! YEAH, WE'RE YOUNG BUT WE ARE NOT STUPID. WE WANTED TIPS - NOT STEPS ON STUFF WE ALREADY KNOW HOW TO DO!" I yelled at my mom and dad. I didn't mean to explode like that, but I was tired. I hadn'tI slept for four days. Luckily my parents understood, so they let us go home and sleep while they watched the twins for a few days.

** * end of flashback * * *

Just asI finished feeding the twins their bottles, Jeff told me that there was not going to be any time travel traffic today. I told Keely that we were going to visit everyone. She screamed so loud it set off Jeff's panic mode, so we got stuck in lock down mode for three hours.

In locked down, the twins got into the cereal, the macaroni, Keely's makeup, my virtual video games, and they tore up mine and Keely's homework. They also got a hold of the watergunanator and soaked the both of us. They are smart, evil, nine-month babies and we had to change them 15 times.

''… well, they should sleep the whole way through.''

Keely said, ''I think I may sleep, too. Wake me up, Philly.''

Right as we got into the time hole, my mom called.

''Phil, it's Mom. I know you are time traveling, but I don't think this can wait ... I AM PREGNANT WITH TRIPLETS.''

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Never break the seals to alter a product beyond the manufacturer's guidelines or it may void the warranty - or worse. What's "worse?" Well, I don't own Phil of the Future and that's worse in my book.

Author's Note: Okay, I hope you are liking itso far. I am going to change things up a little bit. Hope you enjoy it. This is also going to be a short chapter.

Phil the Family Man

Chapter 3

Barb Diffy's POV

I was shocked when I found out I was pregnant, but more confused. Lloyd and I both got ''fixed" after having Pim. We didn't want any more surprises. I wanted to ask my astro-OB-Gyn to double check for sure. I can't be a new mom and a new grandma. There would be a a lot of fighting.

Pim's POV

" You know you are going to be dead when they find out you hacked their Wizrd, right?" said my bestfriend, Ammie.

"Please Aims, I had a good reason..."

"-What? That your nephews were getting more attention than you were? Pim, please; you are almost 16. That would be what a five-year-old tries to do, steal the spot light. Oh, and since your little vacation back in time, it's now against the law to hack Wizrds. They send hackers to the stone age for three years without any gadgets. But since you are a minor you will only get three month."

"Hey, you knew and you didn't tell anyone, so you are an accessory, Aims. Scan that."

Ammie is pretty much my partner and A+student in crime. She told me that I was setting up my trap up wrong for Phil one day at the park, so she fixed it. He cried. From that momenton, we made his life more miserable then I did by myself.

"Crap, you got me there. PIM, I CAN'T GO TO THE STONE AGE. There are caveman and other things that try to eat you."

"PIM! AMMIE! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled my mom.

"Rat Snacks."

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pim's POV

Me and Aims got sent back to the Stone Age for 6 weeks - 3 weeks for the pair of us. The lady with the gavel first asked us if we wanted to go together or separately. I told her honor that friendship was "our key to survival," not time. Is it my fault that she didn't ask which friend?

Just before me and Aims were to be dispatched, two things sort of surprised me. First, my mother who takes everything in stride actually cried over my sentencing; my big brother, though? Phil threw a party which went on all night.

They didn't use a time machine to send us back. No, they used the newly developed Time Zapper One-thousand.

"Please tell us this is not going to hurt" Amiee was pleading.

"Well, it doesn't have to hurt, and since you two are still minors, it won't."

"Pim, where is 'he'?" panicked Amiee pleaded nervously.

"'He' is just around the corner, Scaredy-cat. I know this cause my Curtis Chip is still programmed and my Curtis Tracker is still working."

"Pim! You're not allowed gadgets. You're going to get us in trouble - again!"

"Relax. Its not a really a gadget. I programmed it into my watch before we le…."

"PiM?"

"CURTIS!"

"PiM! Wat u dOO in CUrTIs CAve? WhOO with PiM?"

"Curtis, this is Amiee, my best friend."

"Pim hacked her mom Wizrd and got us banished for six weeks," Aimee anxiously added in confession.

"PiM sTiLL sAme PiM iN FUtuRe."

Thanks to Curtis, we almost served our whole sentence without breaking a sweat. We all were doing good for five weeks and five days - then that evening the volcano erupted and destroyed everything. Curtis was more saddened over losing his rock collection than anything else. The next afternoon we were attacked by a sabertooth and Curtis was mortally wounded while trying to protect us.

"PiM ... goOD FoR CUrTIs PEAse."

"Curtis you're going to be ffffine. Please stay with us."

"pROmis mE."

"Yes. I promise. Come with us please."

"sOrRY PiM. CUrTIs gO WIth spIrii-i…."

He couldn't even finish his sentence. We spent that night in a scorched tree crying. Me and Aimee promised that if we ever get back, we will start doing good instead of evil. We are going to start with Phil.

Phil's POV Can't close my eyes - can't go to sleep. Gotta stay awake. Pim. I keep telling Keely that Pim is planning something ever since her and Amiee got back 'cause they are not themselves. When Pim returned, she gave me a hug. Yes, a hug! I am not lying; she did not put anything on me or in me. I x-rayed myself 300 times to be safe. Besides my now glowing in the dark, one more thing's for sure, I do not let my sister anywhere near our boys as her evilness might rub off on to them. They are already very mischievous little boys. Today at breakfast, they switched my coffee with one of their bottles. Pim's been coming round often since she paid dues, but I still have to make sure me or Keely are with Pim so she doesn't try to influence them. I don't know what she is planning, but I will get to the bottom of it. I just pray that I won't do anything to get myself killed in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: I am changing names of the twins the new name are DJ and AJ. Yeah, this chapter's almost as short as Phil's pinky toe, but a necessary one. Enjoy.

Chapter 5 - Keely's Honey-Do List

Phil's POV:

It has been three years since Pim and Aimee got back from being banished

and they haven't been caught pulling a prank on anyone, not even lame wowless pranks like our great, great grandfather used to concoct. Everyone keeps telling us that they've changed, but come on - we are talking about Pim and Aimee here, the diabolical duo. The same Pim and Aimee that showed the whole world me going the bathroom in the toilet for the first time and I also fell in the toilet. I was the laughing stock for a whole year with everyone pointing, laughing and calling me "Johnny Boy," "Commode Commando," and "Flush Diffy." Thankfully, we went on our vacation and everyone forgot about it. Future folks, don't you know, have even shorter memories than those way back in Pickford.

"Finally, it is finished."

"What dat, Daddy?" AJ (Willy) asked.

"That for us, Daddy?", DJ (Billy) joined in, his hands outstretched to make a claim.

I pulled it out of their reach, "Sorry, Buds, but this is not a toy. This is the handy dandy Mind Reader 600. I modified it so I can see what your Auntie Pim is up to. I can also make it tell someone's deepest darkest secret."

"Phil, you know you're not suppose to show them gadgets. Don't you know they won't stop bugging us 'til they get it? Oh, speaking of … can you go to the mall and get the twins' meds?" Keely asked and ordered simultaneously.

"Yes, my love. Wait - what meds? Are the kids sick HAS PIM -"

"No, no, Phil. Relax. It's just vitamins and their monthly diaper rash cream."

"Oh, sure. I knew that," I fibbed.

Almost deadpan, my wife agreed most unconvincingly, "Ok, sure. Um, and you need to take them over to the park. Phil, We also need to backtime it home. Tia is getting married t-

"What Why do I - can't you take the... Wait a second. Did you see where I put down the Mind Reader … and where are the boys

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Phil the Family Man  
Ch 6 - Back Sliding

Aimee's POV:

Ok, a lot has happened since mine and Pim's banishment:

1. We have been prank free for almost 3 years,  
2. An award from the mayor for going from bad to good just from one punishment,  
3. We both have nightmares about our last night there.

I want to tell Phil what happened, but every time it's brought up he says, "I know you guys are still evil and you are not rubbing off that evilness on my sons."  
I know Pim likes being good. I do, too, but I want to pull a small prank every now and then. Nothing big, just the old-fashioned 21st Century pranks like water balloons, silly string in the lockers, and maybe one little time warp portal in the boys' bathroom. The time warp I haven't done yet. I want Pim to help me on that one. I think she will.

"Hey Aims, what's up?" said Pim walking down the hall.

"Hey. Listen. I know we made a promise, but…"

"You want to pull a prank don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Cause I want to pull one too. Curtis will understand. I know he is proud that we have gone this long without pulling one, so why not?"

"O-M-G! I have the best one and since people are taking our place pranking, it's one not at our level, but an amateur's level. We set a time warp in the boys' bathroom for the first person who walks in. He gets sent to the 1800s for one hour."

"I love it, but we need to make sure Phil doesn't enter the bathroom."

"Totally."

Keely's POV:

Since Pim has gotten back, Phil has been trying to bust her for still being evil. Yeah, at first I believed him. But it's been three years since that and the boys don't even know their real daddy. They just know the "you-can't-go-anywhere-your-Auntie-Pim-She-might-rub-her-evilness-on-you" father. He sometime says, "You two are already evil enough." Last night, we had a fight.

***flash back***

"Phil you just did not call our sons evil, did you?" I questioned using my mother voice.

"Yes, yes I did."

I still stayed calm, counting to three before asking, "Why?"

"Cause it's true."

"NO, IT'S NOT! THEY ARE TWO! IT'S NOT CALLED THE TERRIBLE TWOS FOR NOTHING! YEAH, IT MAY SEEM LIKE IT 'CAUSE THERE IS TWO OF THEM, BUT THEY ARE NOT EVIL!"

"I JUST DON'T WANT PIM…"

"ENOUGH WITH THE WHOLE PIM THING! SHE IS NOT EVIL ANYMORE! I AM DONE! FIND SOMEWHERE TO SLEEP BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING WITH ME!"

"FINE! DON'T BE SURPRISED IF I COME BACK!"

He left in the time machine and he was gone for three days.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Me and Pim have actually became great friends without Phil knowing about it. She told me everything that happened when they got banished - even about Curtis. I promised I would not tell anyone. Pim feels bad when me and her fight; she said it all her fault. If she had never been so mean to Phil we wouldn't be fighting. We fight almost every night. I just hope I get him back soon.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Phil the Family Man  
Ch 7 - Some Sisterly Advice

"Hey Blondie, what up?" I greeted as Keely walked up with my nephews.

"Hey, wat 'bout the us, Aunty Pim?" asked little DJ.

"Don't u still wov us?" AJ wanted to know.

"Yes, I still do love you. Why wouldn't I?"

Right as I said it, i knew their parents had been fighting again.

"Cause Daddy doesn't wov us anymore," AJ said starting to tear up.

I looked over at Keely for an explanation, but all she could do was offer an empty shrug. I gave her one of my old stares. That'll do it. She wasn't getting off that easily.

Frowning, Keely confessed, "I don't know. We had another fight. He has been gone for almost 2 days. I am going to go to Pickford for Tia and Seth's wedding. Pim, I think our marriage is falling apart."

"Blondie, listen. I know my brother can be a complete idiot sometimes - well, all the time. But one thing I'm certain of is he loves all of you guys. Why do you think he won't let me be around the boys? Cause if you think he doesn't want them to be like me, that is, like, one-percent of it. The other 99-percent is cause he doesn't want them to get in trouble. Spinach toast, Keely! He's just trying to be a good dad. It will take time for Phil to come back to you and the boys, but when he does you can forget that this whole thing even happened. Just do me one little favor and make sure he doesn't go into the boys' bathroom. Don't ask why - just make sure he doesn't.

"PIM." She said sounding like a mom. Yuck.

"Ok, ok. Me and Aims, we put a time hole in the boys' bathroom. It is only one little prank and I am sure Curtis wouldn't mind it. I mean, we have gone 3 years prank free - and why are you getting motherly on me? You know I hate it, Stretch."

"Sorry. It's a habit now. Just don't get in trouble."

"Fine. You better get to Pickford. Don't worry. I know Phil will come back."

"Thanks. I can't believe that we are actually talking," she commented, finally with a smile.

"I know. We'll see you in 2 weeks."

"Yeah. Your a great sister," Keely said stepping into the time zapper.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Phil the Family Man

Ch 8 - Attempting to Put Things Right

Phil's POV: I decided to go back in time to try and stop myself from making my video assignment to Keely. I know it will change everything, but these last three years are not worth the fighting. I know I am giving up everything, but what can I do? I am only 20 and I lost my job, my wife, and my own kids hates me. I think it will be better off if me and Keels never got together.

"Keely, we have been friends ever since I moved to Pickford. Over the past few years that friendship has changed. What I am trying to say is, I can't be your friend any more

the reason why I am saying this is because I want to be your boyfriend. I love you, Keels, and I want you to be my girlfriend."

I saw myself just got done finishing my video .

"STOP! YOU CANT TURN THIS IN!" I said to my 17 year old self.

"Who are you and I why should I listen to you?" the 17 year old me demanded.

"I am you from the future and by turning this in you are throwing your life out the door; say goodbye to college and say hello to sleepless nights, a naggie wife, a nice Pim -"

"A nice Pim? She must be up to something."

"I know, but she hasn't. Me and Keely fight over that every night."

"What do you mean a 'naggie' wife? Who is she?"

"Do I really need to tell you that? I am just telling you, be prepared if you want this. It's up to you. I got to go. It's your choice, but you're choosing for me, so choose wisely."

I got home and everything was different. PIM AND AIMEE TOOK over the world! I was there, a trap test poison checker, and all the worst possible things you can think of, I was it. I never knew that me and Keely stopped all this by getting married. Well, I guess since they got banished, it got them to be good. I need to change everything and fast - but how?

I found the prototype to the time zapper; that's how!

"Keely, we have been friends ever since I moved to Pickford. Over the past few years that friendship has changed - what I am trying to say is I can't be your friend any more the reason why I am saying this is because I want to be your boyfriend. I love you, Keels, and I want you to be my girlfriend."

I saw myself just got done finishing my video.

"STOP! YOU CANT TURN THIS IN!" I said to my 17 year old self.

"Who are you and I why should I listen to you?" puzzled the 17 year old me.

"I am you from the future; by turning this in you are throwing your life out the door. Say goodbye to college and say hello to sleepless nights, a naggie wife, a nice Pim-"

"A nice Pim …"

"STOP"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I am you from the future where you don't do the assignment. Trust me, you want to do it! Pim and Aim take over the world and you're their slave. You're not happy. You're better off, Phil, with the sleepless nights. Trust me. I got to go."

I went back and saw everything was back to normal … except no Keely and no boys running around the house. There was just a letter:

Dear Phil, I want you to know that I love you and I will never stop loving you I just want you to know that I want my old husband back, the one I fell in love with. I want our boys to know that man. Yes, I do have to admit somethings they can do evil, but that doesn't make them evil. They are just very hyper boys. I am asking you as your wife to please drop the whole Pim and Aimee are still evil thing cause they are not. I want you to know that you can be such a stupidhead sometimes, but that's why I love you, you are my stupidhead ;).

Phil, I took the boys with me to help Tia for her wedding. I hope to see you there. It's your choice. If you don't come to the wedding, then we will get a divorce and me and the twins will move back to Pickford. Just because we got a divorce doesn't mean that I don't love you, cause I do. It just means we were not ready for marriage and we will try it again later. I hope to see you at the wedding though. I love you Philly Willy.:) Love, Keely

End of Ch 8


	9. Chapter 9

Phil the Family Man  
Ch 9 - This Wedding Is Short One Diffy

Keely's POV:  
Today's Tia's wedding I haven't heard anything from Phil.

"Keels, are you ok" Tia asked.

"Yeah," I lied. I don't want to be a wedding crasher, but she knows me too well.

"You're lying, Keels. It's ok to be sad; your marriage is falling apart."

"MY MARRIAGE IS NOT FALLING APART … we just haven't talked in almost a three weeks …. OH, TIA! I AM GOING TO BE A SINGLE MOM AT THE AGE OF 20!" I have been really moody lately and since I have been in Pickford I seem to take it out on Tia. "Tia, I am sorry. I didn't mean too…."

"Keels, I understand. Seth and I just had a talk; we are postponing the wedding."

"NO. IF IT'S CAUSE OF ME I WONT LET YOU!" I demanded.

"Keels, I want 'you' to be at my wedding and you are not 'you,' so in till you can pull yourself together, the wedding is going to be postponed." She left it at that and exited the room.

-

"Mommy, where Daddy?" AJ asked.

"Is he come home soon? We miss him," DJ said as he came up to give me a hug.

How do I tell them with without lying to them?

"Your daddy loves you guys so much. We are just taking a break."

"Daddy thinks we evil," AJ said crying.

"No. Daddy doesn't think that. It's, it's just that sometimes he can be a real dum-dum," I told them, trying to make a joke of it to cheer them up.

"Mommy said a bad word," they giggled together.

"Well, she better go to time out then," a wry voice declared. "What do you two think?"

I looked behind me and I saw him standing at the door with his smile.

"DADDY!" they shouted running to him.

End of Ch 9


	10. Chapter 10

Phil the Family Man  
CH 10

Keely's POV:

I was happy-sad-mad at Phil. I wanted to kiss him; I also wanted to slap him. All I could say was, "Look. It's Daddy."

"TIA!" I screamed so loud that probably all of Pickford heard it.

She came running in the room "Keels? What the mat- Oh, Phil. It's you, PHIL!"

"AJ, DJ, Go with Auntie Tia. Me and Daddy need alone time."

"No. Stay with Daddy, too," they insisted together, must be a twin thing.  
"If you go with her, you will have daddy time."

"Ok."

"Good luck, Phil. Pray she was doesn' you."  
"Jeez, thanks Tia. Miss You, too."  
"Does this mean the wedding back on? Seth does have his best man now!" I yelled.

"Tomorrow"

I looked at Phil and I saw he was back. My Phil, the Phil that I feel in love with, the man I married was back. I took a deep breath and asked him, "Where did you go? What happened?"

Phil's POV:

"I am sorry. I needed a break from everything."

"You don't think I needed a break? Phil, I stay at home with the boys, plus I am a senior in high school." Idiot.

"Keels, the next day after our fight, I was so distracted that I lost my job. I was too embarrassed to come home and so I left."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Oh, crap. What to say without her killing me? "Uh… the past."

"What year?"

"2005"

"Why?"

Just drop it, please Keely. You really don't want to know. "Uh, I wanted to - um - change - um - something."

"Change what?" she quietly demanded with a face loaded with tension.

"I don't want to say." Don't make me say it, Keels. It'll only hurt you.

"SAY. IT. NOW."

"Fine. I want to stop me from making my video assignment and YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT I AM LEAVING AND I WILL TAKEN THE BOYS FOR THEIR DADDY TIME."

"FINE - GO!"

I slammed the door, grabbed the boys, and left. Tia looked at me like she was going to kill me. Oh well.

"Daddy we miss you," AJ said as he gave me a hug. "Don't leave again. Mommy missed you."

"I won't. I won't. Now let's go with have some fun."

End of ch 10


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Missive: Okay, so this is going to be a short chapter; the next one will be longer.

Phil the Family Man  
Ch. 11 - Spoke Too Soon

Keely's POV:

As soon as Phil left with the boys, Tia came in.

"Keels, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. He told me where he went, then he just yelled and said I didn't have to kick him out; he would leave by himself. TIA - THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CONVINCED ME TO TELL PHIL THE WAY I FELT ABOUT HIM. IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT …"

I don't know what came over me. I just thought that and those words came out. "Tia, I am sorry. I don't know what got to me. I am not blaming you of any of this. I promise"

"Whatever. The wedding is off 'til you two can work things out. We want our best friends to be at the wedding," she declared, and then she left.

Phil's POV:

I don't know what got to me with Keels. I thought about leaving and then I just said it.

I am so glad that I am spending time with my kids. I am going get them to try and soften her up; she can't say no to them.

"Hey Kiddos, get over here."

"What, Daddy?"

"Do you think you can get Mommy to go out with me... Hey ... wait a second ... what is this?"

They looked at each other with wide eyes and said "Nothing"

End Ch11  
Author's Notes: Sometimes chapters get shorter as writers run low on ideas. I have a plan, so don't you all worry. I am preparing for Seth and Tia's wedding, so don't get mad with me. Just remember to bring your gifts, no flash photography, and please don't upstage the bride.


	12. note for the story

Phil the family man

A/N I am planning on posting soon I just need to think on how to do the wedding I will be glad to take any suggestions. I already have the ending down and another sequel in mind I just need to this Ch. Done first.

So until then tew592


	13. Chapter 12 the wedding

It's IS FINALLY DONE! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN CH 12 IS HERE.  
Author's note : Okay, sorry it took forever. I finally had an idea on how to write this chapter. Also there is one cuss word in here but it is still pg rated so for everyone who has been waiting, here's …

Phil the Family Man  
Ch. 12- The Wedding

Tia's POV:  
Ok, this is it mine and Seth's wedding and "we" decided to have a beach wedding. Seth did not want one, but I played the will-you-do-it for-me card and it worked! (Big mistake for him 'cuz I can now be a three-year old and get what I want.)

Keely and Phil had a talk - I don't know about what - just after our ceremony. They were their old selves again, the high school couple they started out as. With that being said, With my hair shellacked with dozens of coats of hairspray, I am standing behind the archway in my white dress, with my dad in his normal black and white tux by my side waiting to give me away. Keely is behind me as my maid of honor, wearing her bright red dress - the same dress she wore to the dance with Phil. How she still fits in it, I will never know. Via is behind Keely, she had a red dress on, too, but not as red as Keely's. In front of us is my two-year old niece McKenna as the flower girl. We wanted her to wear a red dress, but she wouldn't; she wanted to wear a pink.  
Seth's POV

I am super nervous. I am hoping I don't mess up, but I got my man Phil back. I am glad that him and Keely are not fighting. I am wearing a blue and red tux; Phil and the groomsmen are wearing a red and blue tux. The twins refused to wear a tux, so Keely found the cutest pajamas tuxes somewhere and they even match the groomsmen. It's weird cause I never seen them at any store, but that is Keely for you - she finds stuff that seems to be impossible to find. Everyone laughed when little DJ ran down the aisle and took over McKenna job as the flower girl.

As Tia and her dad came closer to the altar, my heart-felt like it was going to go flying out of my chest. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and told myself this is it a new chapter to my life. Good bye crazy Seth, and hello crazy husband Seth. Tia finally got up to the altar. Her dad gave her a kiss after delivering our girl. He looked at me, gave me a nod and said take care of my baby girl in that way all fathers do. When Tia turned away fr  
Phil's POV

"Seth and Tia are finally married. Before the reception, while every one was still here, I wanted to say a few things. Keely Sara Teslow Diffy I love you with all my heart. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You are the mother to my kids. I know over the past year I have been a complete asshole - Kids, you did not here that and you will never repeat that word. Got it? I know that we both want to start all over. I already asked Seth and Tia and the pastor if it was ok for me to do this, but will you remarry me and act like these past three years never happened?

Keely's POV

I love Phil. He is the greatest man alive. Whenever we fight, he always makes it up to me and it not just the cheap "I am sorry. Please forgive me. Here is a box of chocolates and a dozen flowers gift." He goes out and does stuff for me and today after our best friends' wedding he is asking me to remarry him. Great! I know I am ruining my makeup cause I am crying - all I could do is nod.

Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a second wedding. Tia and Seth switched mine and Phil's roles, but other than that, the roles were the same. McKenna went fast this time as the flower girl so we had no troubles there, but the twins were fighting over the rings, They both gave us each our rings. They would put them on us, then take them off, switch, and put the rings on us again. We renewed our vows and at sunset we kissed. After we got done kissing, dolphins jumped the waves. It was the most beautiful wedding ever. I am in love with Phillip Aaron Lloyd Diffy, the family man.


End file.
